1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous business form and a method of making it and more specifically, to a continuous business form which includes two continuous webs spliced together and a method of making it.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
An increasing demand has developed for continuous business forms which include removable labels and corresponding segments for recording information relating to the label. To meet this demand profitably, a manufacturer must use high speed operations for constructing these forms quickly and efficiently. Consequently, the methods used must not require precise placement of the component parts of the form or need other similar constraints which reduce the speed of operation and increase the cost of the resulting form.
Prior methods typically place a release ply side-by-side with a record ply, join these two plies together with a ply of label stock, and cut the label stock to define one or more labels and a matrix surrounding the labels. The matrix maintains the connection between the release ply and the record ply with the pressure sensitive adhesive which remains on the labels when the user removes them from the release ply.
Using the label stock matrix to splice the various components of the form together presents problems, especially where the label stock is fragile and the pressure sensitive adhesive releases easily. Moreover, the manufacturer cannot easily control the width of the business form independently of the width of the label stock portion which maintains the connection between the release and record plies. In addition, the manufacturer cannot easily vary the width of the removable label. The method of the present invention avoids the short-comings of the prior methods and produces a continuous business form quickly and efficiently. The business form which it produces is a simple and durable construction which does not jam or damage the machinery which makes it and which uses it.